


Pistol Whipped

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Training, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 11, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Cas is human again Dean is determined to make him a hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

"Not even a glimmer in there, Cas? Your mojo is all burnt up?" Dean fussed over him, checking for visible wounds and any other ailments.

 

"I'm completely human again, Dean. I feel tired, hungry, thirsty...I need to urinate. I didn't miss that sensation." He brushed Dean's hands away so he could stand, albeit shaky. He used the wall for support to make his way down the hall to the bathroom.

 

"So, now what? You got Cas back but he's defenseless again. He's going to need time to heal and we can't just park him in front of Netflix again." Sam was stating the obvious but quickly igniting Dean's short fuse. He set his jaw and made a low growl at his brother.

 

"I know all that. He knows that. He's got it in his head that we only want him around when he's useful and I can't convince him otherwise. I got no choice here, Sam. I should have taken him seriously before. I'm going to have to train him to be a full-time hunter." Dean went to the fridge for a beer. He paused and retrieved another along with stuff to throw together a sandwhich for Cas. He was one of them, a human. Family.

 

Sam looked uncomfortable with the idea. Sure, when Cas was an angel he was so sure he was strong enough to handle Lucifer and Amara. Now he was getting all Papa Bear and protective like Dean used to. But Dean had grown. He realized that he was only pushing Cas away when he doubted him or coddled him. It was time to treat him with the respect he deserved. Cas had earned his place at their side long ago.

 

Cas returned and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs. He accepted the beer Dean handed him and thanked him for the sandwhich. He'd need a shower tonight, a change of clothes...he had to start over again. He had to find his place in the world without his grace. He hoped it would go better than the last time.

 

"Do I still have my room?" He asked without looking up. He was sure they'd let him get back on his feet.

 

"Of course you do. There's still some clothes and books and stuff. You need anything else we'll just hit Walmart or something tomorrow. Or you can use mine." Dean offered him a warm smile and a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He leaned in close to whisper, "I understand if you don't want to be alone tonight. You can hang in my room and watch a movie or whatever."

 

"Thank you," is all he could think to say. He really didn't want to be alone. He'd spent so much time locked in his own mind with just memories and the occasional prayer that slipped through from Dean. He was exhausted, though. He didn't think he could stay awake for a movie. Still, he was curious if the some of what Dean had prayed for was true or just an incentive for him to cast out Lucifer.

 

Sam retired to his own room for the night. Dean drew a bath for Cas to soak in so he wouldn't slip and fall in the shower.  He even sat on the floor with his back against the tub, talking and keeping him company. He told them about the different creatures they'd encountered and about meeting Jesse and Cesar. Cas could hear a whisper of longing in Dean's voice. Maybe he was ready to retire and settle down.

 

Dean helped him back toward the dorms. "You decide where you want to crash tonight?"

 

"You were right. I don't wish to be alone anymore. If that's still okay with you." He was trying to not be hopeful. He'd long forgiven Dean for the why of being cast out before but the memory still stung.

 

"Come on," Dean smiled and ushered him in. It looked like he'd anticipated company. There were extra pillows on the bed and a nicer blanket.

 

"I'm too tired to watch anthing tonight, Dean. I apologize. Is it alright if I rest? You won't disturb me."

 

Dean's face fell a little but he pulled Cas into a hug. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but we need to talk." He sat Cas down on the bed and gently placed a hand on his knee.

 

Cas felt a lump rise in his throat. This was it. He was just going to get it over with.

 

"You're here to stay. No arguments. This is your home. You're going to take some time to heal, recover from your injuries, and then we're going to work. If you still want to be a hunter we'll start honing your skills, get you comfortable with more weapons. Anything you want to learn I will teach you. I was wrong to underestimate you and it's time to treat you like an equal in this family."

 

That was not what Cas had expected to hear. Dean really did want him there and he no longer considered him a 'baby in a trenchcoat.' He swallowed down the lump and lunged forward to wrap his arms around Dean. It was enough to make them tumble back on the bed. Dean laughed at him.

 

"I take it you're happy with that arrangement?" Dean laid on his side facing Cas.

 

"Yes, Dean. I am very happy with that arrangement. I've wanted this to be my home for a long time. And you and Sam have been my only real family since I defied Naomi. I missed this. I missed you."

 

"I missed you too, Cas." Dean reached over and caressed the side of Cas' face. He withdrew quickly when he realized how intimate that gesture had been. He didn't want to cross the line.

 

Cas was taken aback by the affection Dean showed him. He tried to recall the snippets of things he'd heard Dean pray to him. It started to make sense.

 

"I heard you sometimes. When you prayed," he said quietly. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject and he'd been accused of being too blunt. "Did you mean it?"

 

Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Every word, angel. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I was so afraid of losing you without ever telling you the truth. I'm so sorry, Cas. Please don't be mad at me." His apple green eyes opened and pleaded.

 

Cas finally smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you? I saw your soul shining brightest of all those trapped in Perdition. I reached for you and carried your precious light away. I rebuilt you piece by piece with my grace and saw all the memories that make up one Dean Winchester. You were the most beautiful being I had ever seen and I started falling in love with you right then. I didn't understand that feeling until years later and by then so much had come between us. I almost told you when you had the Mark."

 

"I almost told you when Naomi tried to have you kill me," Dean admitted. Then total realization kicked in. "We're on the same page here, right? This is...this is big." Dean's breathing got a little erratic as he started to panic. Cas calmed him down.

 

"Yes, Dean. Look at me. Breathe. I'm too tired to stay up and talk about this anymore tonight. We can figure out what it means tomorrow." Cas placed an innocent kiss on Dean's forehead.

 

"Okay. We'll sleep on it."

 

Cas rolled over on his side. Dean waited a few moments then cuddled up behind him, wrapping an arm around him. Cas was asleep in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives Cas his first lesson in hunting

Dean woke up before Cas. He glanced over at the alarm clock to discover he'd actually slept for ten hours straight. The last time that happened he'd been down with the flu. He hated to move and disturb Cas but he really had to pee. He slid his arm out from under Cas' pillow and slipped out of the room. 

Dean had almost made it back when he heard the familiar throat clearing call of the domesticated moose.

"Thought it would be Cas doing the walk of shame this morning." Sam casually leaned in the door frame of the kitchen with his cup of coffee in hand.

"It's not the...Nothing happened. We slept together in the very, very literal sense. We talked, we slept." Dean avoided eye contact with his brother as he brushed past him to grab a cup of joe for himself.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sam pressed in his sing song voice.

"Personal stuff. Jeez, what do you want from me, Sammy? We talked a little and today we'll talk some more. And possibly some gun cleaning."

"Gross, Dean. I don't need to hear that." Sam crinkled his nose and shot Dean a bitchface.

Dean's eyes went wide when he realized what Sam thought he was talking about. He slugged him hard in the shoulder. "Dude, literal. What are you, twelve? Get your brain out of whatever filthy gutter you've been letting it live in." He started to take his cup and retreat then remembered he should bring one back for Cas. He'd also need to fix him something to eat or heat him up some Pop Tarts.

"Okay, okay. If it's really just a hunting lesson I'll leave you to it. I need to finish our journal entry about Amara for the library anyway." 

"Thank you. And for the record, I think it was a good talk last night." Dean gave Sam a wink. He never came out and directly said how he felt about Cas but Sam had figured it out and pushed him to be honest. He wanted Dean to be happy.

Dean decided the Pop Tarts would have to do but he would make them all a decent meal for dinner. He balanced a plate with the two coffee cups and successfully made it back inside his room. Cas was still in bed but stirring.

"Morning, sunshine. Brought you some breakfast in bed." Dean set the coffee down on the dresser just a few inches from Cas' face. He grumbled but sat up to reach for the hot beverage.

"Thank you, Dean. Coffee's perfect." He drank half the cup before getting up to go down the hall. At least he was walking much better today. He returned to see Dean munching on one of the breakfast pastries. He gladly accepted the other one.

"Thought we'd start an easy hunting lesson today, Cas. Nothing strenuous. Gun care and maintenance. May sound boring but you do not want your firearm to jam up on you when you're trying to take down something nasty."

"It sounds important. Do I need to get dressed? I'm awfully comfortable in this." He gestured toward his flannel pajama pants and Foo Fighters tee shirt.

"It's a free bunker. I've walked around completely bare ass naked just to mess with Sam. PJs it is today. Pants be damned." 

"Pants be damned," Cas repeated. "That may become my new life philosophy." He finished off the coffee and tart. "I'm ready whenever you are, Dean. First day of the rest of my life, as they say." 

Dean dusted the crumbs off. He knew Cas was joking but the statement held a lot of gravity. He figured Cas' human body was in the early forties. He was just south of forty. If they quit it all tomorrow and rode off into the sunset they might have thirty-five, forty years? 

"Guess we can head out to the garage. We'll take care of the guns in the trunk, you'll help me restock, then maybe we briefly revisit the pants situation if you want to go out with me for lunch." Dean ducked his head and blushed. He did a half-assed job of telling Cas how he felt last night and he followed through with a half-assed attempt of asking him out on a date.

"Are you asking me out?" Cas looked a little amused at Dean's embarrassment. "I accept." He answered before Dean could say something else awkward.

"Good. Come on, angel. Those guns ain't gonna clean themselves." Dean walked Cas out with his arm loosely around his shoulder.

Dean dropped his flirtatious attitude for worldly professor mode in the garage. He did open up Baby and set up his makeshift classroom in the back seat. Cas was a quick learner so they spent the better part of the morning just cleaning in silence. Dean had forgotten that Cas was still himself, just without the added strength. He's brilliant, funny, good with his hands...don't think about his hands.

His phone chirped as they were just about to close up the trunk. "Sam," he told Cas. "Should I tell him we spent a couple hours polishing each other's barrels in the back seat of my car?"

"I have a better idea." Cas reached over and gripped a couple handfuls of Dean's hair. He untied the string of his pants. "I'll tie this back when Sam sees us and you wipe your mouth."

Dean started cackling. "Wait, I'm YOUR bitch? You want me to act like it's hard to sit down, too?" Cas swatted his ass playfully.

"We can save that move for breakfast." Oh how Dean loved the way Cas' eyes crinkled when he smiled like that.

"You're so beautiful when you smile," Dean let slip. He didn't mean to say it out loud. Cas blushed a little and invaded Dean's personal space.

"What are we, Dean? We're more than friends, not quite lovers."

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas' and took his hands in his own. "I don't know yet, angel. But I want to find out. I guess if somebody asks we can say we're boyfriends or whatever. This is new territory for me."

"Me too, Dean." Cas pulled him into a warm embrace.   
"Let's go mess with Sam and you can take me out on my first real date."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss

Dating was not a social ritual Dean was accustomed to. He had plenty one or two night stands over the years and with Lisa it jumped right into domesticity. He had to dip into his shameful stash of chick-flick moments to try being a normal boyfriend. At least he was keeping Cas happy.

Ever since the B word came into play they were openly affectionate with one another. Hand holding was easy and comfortable. Every now and then one would rest his hand upon the thigh of the other. They cuddled together every night to sleep. Sam assumed they had consummated their relationship but it had taken nearly a week of dating before Dean attempted their first kiss.

He'd taken Cas out to see a movie. They did the cutesy share the popcorn thing and Dean had his arm draped around Cas' shoulders. They looked like any other fledgling couple. If it had been a teenaged Dean out with a girl the movie would have been ignored for a grope fest in the dark. Not with Cas. 

It was still warm out when they left the movie so Cas asked if they could go for a walk. He insisted he wanted to start going for morning runs with Sam when Dean cleared him for more physical activity. Until then it was just leisurely strolls around their quaint Kansas town. This time it was just under two blocks from the cinema to Baskin Robbins.

Cas got some massive waffle cone and wound up with ice cream on his nose. They were both laughing when Dean wiped it away with his thumb but Dean's hand stayed cupped on the side of Cas' face. He locked onto those baby blues and went in for a soft, chaste kiss. It felt right and he immediately wanted to do it again if not for hearing a small child's voice.

"Daddy, why are those boys kissing?" A little pig-tailed girl asked.

"Because they love each other," her father answered. Dean and Cas were relieved. It was their most affectionate public display to date and it turned into a beautiful life lesson for the little girl as well as for Dean. Why shouldn't he kiss Cas? He was Dean's boyfriend and he loved him. 

He waited till they got back in the car for his next move. He wanted to really take his time with their second kiss. They were both a little nervous, though.

Dean turned in his seat to face Cas. He placed his hands on Castiel's jaw and held their gaze. They found a rhythm of breathing in as their ever so slightly parted lips ghosted over each other. Dean pressed forward that fraction of an inch and was met by an eager partner. Cas opened himself up for Dean. He met his tongue somewhere and yielded to Dean's experience. His hands went up to Dean's face as he moaned I to it.

Neither man wanted to break away but Dean could tell it was going just tad further than he'd planned. He wasn't going to take advantage of Cas' lust and inexperience. It was too soon to be acting like horny teenagers parking in the woods. Besides, they had a home and a bed. He wanted to make the best memories there instead of his car. He considered Cas too good for that. And the only girl he'd ever shared his bed with was his unbiological sister, Charlie. No ghosts of conquests past to haunt him.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" Cas panted.

"Because I was afraid we'd get too carried away. I'd rather be at home kissing you."

Dean gave him a quick peck on the lips before starting up Baby. Cas slid over on the bench seat to cozy up to Dean. They rode back to the bunker a little frustrated but a little excited. They'd taken another step forward in their budding relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think you're healed up enough to hit the range today, babe." Dean pressed Cas' ribs without him wincing in pain. He wasn't going to stick Cas with some peashooter with hardly any recoil. He needed to be able to carry and handle a decent caliber handgun or two and man the sawed-off full of rock salt rounds. 

Dean hung up the target sheets and made sure they both had ear and eye protection. He loaded his weapon, took his stance, and braced his himself. He squeezed off six shots in rapid succession. He flipped a switch to bring his target forward. All shots were center mass.

"We'll work on hitting here first. After that we'll do head shots and moving taegets."

"Moving targets?" Cas asked. He didn't think the sub-level range was equipped for that.

Dean laughed. "Paintball. Me, you, and Sammy can go to this place where we run around and hide behind hay bales and shit and take on some team of douchebags or corporate types. Stings like a bitch when you get hit but It's tons of fun."

Dean moved behind Cas. He guided his hips into the right stance to plant his feet. Cas raised his arms and lined up his sight as Dean had taught him. Firm hands covered his own and Dean helped brace him. Dean's chin was on Cas' shoulder when he fired into his target.

"Alright. Let's see how you did." Dean placed a kiss on his neck before recalling the paper sheet. "Damn, Cas! You're a natural!" He was so proud of his boyfriend's skills. 

Cas beamed at pleasing Dean. He reloaded whilst Dean hung fresh targets. He took a deep breath and replicated what Dean had shown him. His next rounds landed almost exactly the same. "I think this is going well," he said.

Dean put an arm around his neck. "Like I said, I think you're a natural at this. Let's try a few different calibers and see what feels best for you. It has to become instinct, an extention of you when you need to use it. Just like your angel blade."

"At least my knife skills are muscle memory. You won't need to teach me how to handle myself in those situations. Of course I would prefer to keep using my blade but I understand the necessity of firearms." Cas looked at the gun before putting in down in favor of the next one at his lane. "Should I change the way I stand this time?" 

"Really?" Dean moved up behind him again. He put his hands on Cas' hips and pulled him back tight against him. He moved around, working his hands up to Cas' chest. He nuzzled into his neck, placing soft kisses. Cas set his weapon down.

Cas had Dean spun around and pressed up against the wall like it was a defensive maneuver. He pinned his arms over his head and was sucking at Dean's neck in a heated instant. Dean didn't even try to resist. He was too lost in the moment. Cas had him moaning like a porn star.

"You know if I'm healed enough for this I'm in good enough shape for other strenuous activity." They'd been officially dating for six weeks. Cas knew how to handle his human desires by himself but he had a partner now and he was ready to have a more physical relationship. He'd waited for Dean to make the first move but he'd grown impatient.

Cas released Dean's hands. He immediately liberated Cas of his shirt and allowed Cas to strip him of his. They kissed hungrily as they fumbled with each other's belts. Cas started to grind himself against Dean when they were down to just the thin material of their boxers between them. Dean was painfully hard and welcomed to friction.

He wasn't sure who reached into whose underwear first but he came close to spilling his load the moment Cas had a firm grip around him. He tried to concentrate on how to jack off a dick that wasn't his but the flurry of tongues and teeth and lips was creating the perfect storm. 

It was sloppy and awkward but so goddamn hot. It couldn't have been more than a couple minutes before Dean was gasping for air and trying to keep himself from sliding down the wall. His head was spinning and there was hot jizz on his hand. Cas was propped up against the wall as well.

"Wow. Just fucking wow, Cas," Dean said when he finally regained his senses. He looked around for something to clean them up with. He guessed his shirt would have to do. They could toss it in the washer on the way back up to the living area level.

"You were pretty wow yourself, Dean." He gave him a much gentler kiss. 

"At least we know you can handle a gun." Dean laughed and winked. "I think we should wash up a little more and take a nap after that."

"Nap. Yes."  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"We caught a case, guys." Sam announced before dinner. Dean had turned Cas into his sous chef as well. They were plating chicken piccata and homemade garlic bread when Sam got off the phone with Jody. "Damn that looks good." Sam grabbed a bottle of wine off the rack. The Winchesters had become more civilized since Cas had been living with them. 

"Oh yeah? Who was on the phone?" Dean set the pans in the sink to soak before sitting down to their meal. Cas fetched the glasses.

"Well, our wayward daughter Claire thinks she found a couple ghouls. This time she did the smart thing and got Jody to help her vet the case. She called us and I said we would come up and check it out. I mean, if you're ready Cas." He took a bite and savored it.

Cas sipped his wine and mulled it over. He appreciated that it was his decision to make. He'd been training for a little over three months. He had to get back into the fray eventually so why not go now and get the chance to see Claire? "I'm in." 

Dean squeezed his knee under the table and smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll pack up tonight after dinner and get an early start tomorrow. Be nice to see the girls again." 

Sam stifled a laugh. "You know, a lot's changed since the last time we were in Sioux Falls. Have you thought about how you're going to tell Claire about your relationship?"

Dean and Cas exchanged looks. They hadn't given it any thought. As far as Lebanon, Kansas was concerned Dean Winchester and Cas Novak were just another domesticated couple. They dated and shopped like everyone else. No standing up in a town council meeting to declare their sexuality. They just...were. It probably would be a little weird for Claire. Cas would always remind her of Jimmy and Dean was always going to be her surrogate father figure.

Dean got up and went to his room. He came back a few minutes later wearing a white Tshirt with crude lettering in permanent marker. It read, "I'm not gay but my boyfriend is."

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Seriously? You would wear that? Isn't that the least bit offensive to you, Cas?" Sam scoffed.

"Not really. It's true. After my previous dalliances with women I find that I exclusively prefer men. Dean however is bisexual and not gay." Cas deadpanned.

Sam shook his head and cleared his plate. "I can't win with you two." He started to wash what was in the sink. "Thanks for dinner. I got the dishes."

Cas learned how to efficiently pack his own duffel bag for a quick trip. They already kept travel sized toiletries in them so Dean showed him how to roll outfits and gave him some updated ID. He laid out their suits in a garment bag to lay in the trunk. Cas made him proud when he checked their mini arsenal without a prompt from Dean. 

Sam added his stuff that morning before they departed. After years of riding shotgun he went for his usual seat but stopped himself. He slid into the back with his Kindle instead. He was the third wheel and that was okay. Dean was finally happy.

Dean was also sober. He stuck to one or two beers instead of six or more. He had wine with dinner. There were no more massive collections of hard liquor bottles for the recycling bin. Sam also noticed Dean wasn't popping pills to get to sleep or stay awake. He looked...younger. He looked like he would actually live past forty.

"It's just a six hour trip. We'll be there right around check in time at the motel and have time to grab a quick bite." Dean announced before starting his Baby up.

"I'm booking my room as far away from yours as possible," Sam told them. He had yet to hear anything too disturbing from their bedroom but cheap motel rooms could be another story. He wasn't chancing it. He firmly believed he carried enough emotional scars from hearing and sometimes seeing his older brother in flagrante dilecto.

"You mean you don't want to book us all a double so you can watch? Free porn right here, Sammy." Dean gestured between himself and Cas. 

Sam feigned disgust and got comfortable in the back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Right before they got to the motel Dean saw flashing red and blue lights in the rear view mirror. He rolled his eyes and pulled over. Just great. He got out one of his fake FBI badges and hoped he could charm his way around whatever citation he was going to get. 

"Don't bother with your bullshit badge, Winchester. I've seen boobs at Hooters that were realer than that."

"Jody! Geez. We were going to get settled before we called." Dean got out of the Impala to give her a hug. 

"I just happened to be coming back from lunch when I saw your black beauty." She waved at Sam and Cas. "Is that him? Claire's dad?" She whispered. Dean nodded.

"Hey, you guys go on and get checked in. You can swing by the station for a bit or head over to the house till I'm off shift."

"Great. Thanks." Dean gave her one more quick hug before taking off with a wave out the window. 

As promised Sam rented his own room at near the office and Cas got them a room with a king sized bed at the far end of the buildiing. They were used to cuddling in a much smaller bed but it would be nice to sprawl out. Or maybe Cas had better ideas on how to spend the night.

Their sex life was pretty awesome as it was. Over time and with patience they learned how to please each other as many ways as they could without actual penetration. It was a huge step and they agreed to let it happen when they were both ready. They also agreed it was only fair they each bottom to fully understand what their partner experienced. Dean even got his clean bill of health from the free clinic so he and Cas could forego condoms when the time came. 

"Dean? Burgers or pizza? I can see both restaurants from from here. I'm starving." Cas startled him from letting his mind wander.

"Either is fine by me, babe. Text Sam and see what he wants. Majority rules." Dean laid back on the bed for a moment. Memory foam. No squeaky mattress. Shower was five steps away. 

"Sam says burgers. I say burgers."

"Burgers it is." Dean sat up on the bed. Cas playfully straddled his lap. 

"I love you, Dean Winchester. Just wanted to tell you that. He kissed Dean on his nose.

"And I love you Cas Winchester." Dean's face flushed red. That just rolled off his tongue without thinking. Was that a good thing? Did he accidentally propose to his boyfriend of what? Five months? That's an acceptable time frame, he supposed. Oh god his inner voice was rambling and making him dizzy.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Cas was wearing a huge smile and his already brilliant blue eyes were sparkling.

"I think I did. It sounds pretty good, doesn't it?" Yeah. It did. Did he still have to pop the big question? Do guys buy each other engagement rings? He never thought any of this would happen to him. 

"I like it. Cas Winchester. Now how does one go about changing their last name?" He tapped a finger on his lip. "Why, are you asking me to marry you, Dean?" The tone of his voice was still playful but he was fishing for his official proposal.

Dean pushed Cas out of his lap and slinked off the bed to the floor. He got on one knee and took Cas' hand in his.

"Cas, my angel, will you please make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me?"

"Of course I will, assbutt." Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck. He pulled him back up on the huge bed and they started jumping around and laughing. Sam wasn't sure what he walked in on.

"This isn't some weird foreplay thing is it? Cas told me it was okay to come over."

Cas hopped off the bed first and jumped up onto Sam. Sam caught him but looked bewildered. Dean peeled his over exuberant lover off his brother.

"Jimminy Cricket here and I have just entered the next phase of our relationship." Dean explained.

"Dude!" Sam scooped him up in a bear hug and swung him around. He pressed a sloppy and noisy kiss to Dean' temple.

"Congratulations!" He did the same to Cas.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go eat and we can go buy Modern Bride magazines later." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him toward the door. "Come on, angel. I'll buy you an opportunity onion ring or something."

"You're a regular Prince Charming, Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

Jody sent Sam a text to let them know she was heading home a little after five that evening. Dean had gotten quiet during and after lunch so Sam stuck around. He recognized Dean's anxiety tells so when Cas announced he wanted to go down to the liquor store for wine Sam made an excuse for them to stay behind to talk about "brother stuff."

"You didn't plan this did you?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. "You blurted something out before thinking." This time Dean nodded. 

Sam sat face to face with his older brother. "Dean, I know you and Cas love each other. You've been official for months, known each other for years. Do you want to marry him? Yes or No."

Dean sucked in his breath. "Yes," he said on the exhale. He knew at the start he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas. 

"Good. So why are you about to have a panic attack?"

Dean stood up so he could pace. "Was I supposed to buy a ring? Does he want a ring? What if Claire's not on board with this? Should I have checked with her first? What am I even going to say to her? I didn't think about any of this I just thought about..." he trailed off.

"Thought about what, Dean?"

"About how awesome Cas Winchester sounded."

Sam laughed at his brother. He was adorable and hopeless. "That's the important part. All the other stuff just works it's way out. Claire's an adult. She'll be fine. I doubt Cas is pouting for a ring but if he wants one go get him one.."

Dean knew Sam was right. He felt his blood pressure get under control and the light-headedness went away. When Cas came back with a bottle of wine to take to Jody's and a Moscato for the mini fridge Dean was fine. He was ready to face his sort of stepdaughter.

Jody answered the door and thanked Cas for her wine gift. She ushered them to the dining room where Claire had her research pinned to a pegboard that hadn't been there the last time they visited. Dean was impressed. She may have a good handle on this case. Jody had to summon her from her room, though, to get her to come walk them through her thought process.

"Cas? I didn't know you were coming." She said with little eye contact. His resemblance to her late father was still an issue. Dean could tell it hurt them both.

"You look good, Claire." Cas gave her a warm smile. She allowed a hug from him and then from Dean. She looked them both over.

"What?" Dean was a little uncomfortable. He didn't know why. He wasn't hiding anything and he had nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe it was the way she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes just like Cas did.

"Spill. You're not telling me something." Claire kept her intense stare.

Dean reached down and took Cas' hand. 

"Holy shit!" They heard Jody exclaim behind them. 

"So you guys are finally out?" Snarky Claire. She was okay with it.

"Finally?" Cas looked confused. "We've only been together for a few months and engaged for a few hours." He winced when he realized he let a huge cat out of the bag.

Dean was attacked from behind with a hug from Jody. "You guys! I'm so happy for you. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Kind of happened right after." Dean ducked his head and scratched his neck. "Claire, thoughts? You okay with this?"

Classic teen eye roll. "Seriously? The heart eyes and tension? Took you long enough. What, did you think you had to ask me for his hand or something? Yay, gay dads. Can we talk shop now?"

If you were an outsider looking in you would swear she was Dean's daughter. She was defensive, sarcastic, cocky, and down to business. She has Cas' eyes, though.

"You got it, kid. Why don't you break it down for us?"

Claire really did her research. She'd heard whispers of this husband and wife who were presumed dead after being missing on a hiking trip. There were sightings but no one could confirm it was actually them. And the sightings were mostly around the three cemeteries in town. There were reports of vandalism that Jody pulled to confirm so they were pretty sure they were dealing with ghouls.

"You did good, Claire. And you definitely need back up. We're talking vamp strength and super speed. It's going to take all of us to corner them and take them out." Sam said after the presentation. Dealing with ghouls brought back some painful memories of Adam but this was going to be a big family gig. It had been too long since the Winchesters were a tribe. Cas was practically his brother, Claire was his niece, Jody is the cool aunt...this was a real family.

"How about we order some pizzas and break out the beer?" Jody suggested.

"Awesome. Then we can get to work." Claire was definitely a Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

Turned out cornering the ghouls wasn't too hard of a task. There was a massive mausoleum for a long dead affluent family that provided adequate shelter and plenty of musty snacks. They looked content feasting on dead flesh but they couldn't be sure about the couple they'd shape shifted into. If they'd tasted live flesh they would have to be put down.

Dean didn't get a chance to interrogate before the woman lunged at him. He managed to react quickly enough to toss her into the wall. Cas was the ninja master with a blade so her body slumped down almost as soon as she hit. Her head rolled to the side. Jody emptied a full clip into her mate. It barely slowed him down.

He tackled Sam. Claire was on him in a flash. She caused enough of a distraction for Sam to sink his knife through the eye and into the brain. Cas handed Claire the machete and let her behead this one for good measure.

Jody stood watch for the guys to burn the bodies. They all helped bury the remains in a shallow grave and got back to Jody's just before dawn. They were filthy and exhausted but the job was done. The guys just wanted to get back to their rooms to shower and crash. They promised to stay in town a couple more days to talk about non-supernatural topics. 

Sam drove back, tossed they keys to Dean, and slunk off to his room. Dean wanted to pass out on the bed but Cas started the shower. "Come on, we'll sleep better without the blood and dirt and ash all over us. And we don't want to mess up the sheets if we're staying longer." Dean allowed himself to be led toward the bathroom. They tossed the soiled clothes on the floor.

Cas positioned Dean under the water first he helped wipe debris out of his hair and off his face and neck. He even shampooed Dean's hair for him. 

"You spoil me," Dean purred. He rinsed and switched with Cas. He returned the favor, giving him the same scalp massage as he lathered. He reached for the body wash.

"Turn around. I'll get your back."  
Dean worked started massaging Cas' shoulders, working out any soreness from the digging. He worked the heels of his hands into Cas' shoulder blades and in a circular motion down his spine. Cas braced against the wall and moaned.

"Feels good, Dean, but now it's your turn." Cas wanted to give him a similar rubdown.

"You know the best massages come with a happy ending, right?" Dean was getting a little hard and he noticed Cas had too. When I soapy hand reached around to grip him he knew the hint was taken.

Cas was grinding behind Dean and sucking on his neck as he stroked him. He felt Cas other hand come around to cup his balls. He was so close already. His balls were released and a finger circled his whole. Just that little bit of teasing pushed him over the edge. Cas had to put an arm around him to keep him upright.

Dean caught his breath before turning to face Cas. He kissed him hard, getting his tongue as deep inside as he could. He backed him up against the tile away from the spray and dropped to his knees. He needed to taste Cas right now. He didn't tease or take his time. He grabbed Cas' hips and took in as much cock as he could. Cas grabbed a handful of his wet hair.

"Oh, Dean, oh fuck that feels....Oh you look so good like that." He bucked his hips just a couple times before Dean was swallowing him down. "So amazing, so beautiful." Cas praised. He helped Dean back up to his feet. They finished cleaning up and toweled off.

Dean was glad they took the shower. It felt great to crawl under the covers and onto clean, crisp sheets with his love. He was relaxed, satisfied. He got comfortable on his back and Cas curled up like they usually lay. He stroked Cas' arm lazily and Cas fan his fingers over Dean's chest.

"We definitely have an odd way to spend quality time as a family, don't we? All of us working as a team on one job." Dean reminisced.

"I was thinking the same thing. That's our entire family right there. Those would be the only people at our wedding."

"Huh. Do you want a wedding? I mean, flowers and a church and stuff?"

Cas was quiet for a few minutes and Dean thought he'd fallen asleep.

"No. I don't. I just want to say my vows and wear a ring and be married. Can we do that?" He finally answered.

"Yeah, we can. We can go to city hall later, get a license, have Jody call a judge for a favor and get married right there in her living room. Swing by Walmart for a couple rings, wear the suits we brought. Sam can stand up for me and Claire can stand up for you." Dean just rattled off the the first things that popped in his head.

"I like that idea, Dean." Cas yawned. He conked out seconds later

Dean drifted off soon after. 


	9. Chapter 9

They had forgotten to set an alarm but Dean woke up just after noon on his own. He slid carefully out from under Cas and took his phone with him to the bathroom.

"Hey, you up? Sorry. Hey listen, you totally on board with me and Cas getting hitched?...No, Sam, I'm not having another panic attack. We were just talking and neither of us care about having a big wedding and all our family is right here...Today, tomorrow?... Going there when he gets up...Jody can call a judge. I'll ask her after we get a license...Thanks." Dean hung up and utilized his alone time before Cas woke up.

Cas was disappointed that Dean was fully clothed when he opened his eyes and was alone in the center of the huge bed. "Time's it?" He grumbled.

"Little after one." Dean got handed his cup of coffee over. "Still wanna go to city hall today?"

Cas nodded as he sipped. He handed the nearly empty cup back so he could hit the bathroom. His hair was wilder than usual for leaving it wet when they slept so he was going to have to use a little of Dean's product to tame it. 

He stumbled back out and dug through his duffle for jeans and a tee. He had to dig through their discarded clothes to find his shoes. "Ready," he announced. He looked like he was still running on auto-pilot. 

They would have to apply for their license with slightly faked ID. Dean Winchester was dead, legally. But James Dean Winchester was close enough. Cas' was altered to James Castiel Novak. Nobody would question them about going by their middle names. People did it all the time. The clerk who processed them didn't ask. All she cared about was getting all the blanks filled in and her fee paid. 

"I promise I'll feed you after we talk to Jody," Dean assured Cas. He was giving him the pouting face.

They walked across the street to the sheriff's department to see if she was busy. One of her deputies buzzed her office then escorted them back.

"Hey! Where' the big guy?" She asked. She was working on a tall cup of coffee that probably had extra shots of espresso in it. 

"Still snoozing. Sorry we caused you to be out all night, too. At least it's a slow day so you could half it." Dean worked up the nerve to ask his big favor. "I um, we...we came to ask you something and you can say no but...can we get married at your house?"

Jody smiled. "I don't see why not. You probably don't have too many people on the guest list and I could call Judge Collins....so you set a date already?"

"We were hoping for today or tomorrow. You and Claire and Sam are our only family and we're all together now. We got our license and we're gonna go pick up rings. Whaddya say?" 

Jody choked on her sip. "Today? Like ten minutes in my living room and the reception is a table for five at Applebee's?"

"We understand if this is an imposition." Cas offered. 

"No, no. It's fine. You guys go get your rings and I'll call the Judge and see if he's free tonight." Jody looked a little shocked. 

"You don't know how much this means to us, Jody," Dean said. This was happening. He thanked Jody maybe three more times before the left her office in search of the food Dean had promised Cas. They wound up just getting some Subway from the one inside Walmart. 

There was actually a decent selection at the jewelry counter. They agreed that they wanted silver over gold. Dean wanted one with the Batman emblem on it but Cas vetoed. After half an hour of trying on rings and just not feeling it they settled on two thin platinum bands. They were simple, comfortable, and there were two in their size. Dean paid and they checked off something else on their to do list.

They were on their way back to the motel when Jody sent Dean a text. They had the judge. He would be there at six and only had a few minutes before his granddaughter's piano recital. It would be short and sweet. Dean couldn't wait to tell Sam it was all falling into place.

"In three hours my last name will be Winchester," Cas mused.

"Looking forward to it, baby." He squeezed Cas' hand. He was also looking forward to the wedding night. Tonight they would truly consummate their marriage. He was nervous and excited.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam, Dean, and Cas donned their fed suits. Sam had gone and gotten them bouittaneers from the florist by the pizza joint. They fussed and preened until Dean told them it was time to go. He had a belly full of butterflies.

"Sammy you have our rings, right?" He asked.  
Sam pulled them out of his inside jacket pocket and showed them to his brother.

"Okay. Cas you have our license?'

"Yes, Dean." He held up the large envelope.

"I'm ready. Let's do this."

They arrived at Jody's a quarter till six. The judge hadn't shown up yet but they knew they were going to be a fly-by. Jody answered the door in a simple blue cocktail dress. Claire wore black slacks and a silk blouse that had to have been borrowed from Jody. 

They helped move a couple things in the living room so they could at least stand in traditional positions. Jody had a video camera on a tripod and would be snapping photos with her phone. The doorbell rang at six sharp.

"Come in, Judge Collins. You know Claire. This is her dad Cas, his fiance Dean, and Dean's brother Sam." Jody made the introductions. 

"Nice to meet your gentlemen. Do you have your own vows or do you want the standard civil ceremony?"

Dean and Cas exchanged a look. "Standard," They answered in unison. 

The judge laughed, "You'really already off to a good start."

Jody checked the camera so she could get them all in the frame. Once she gave the thumbs up Dean and Cas faced each other and joined hands. They repeated what they were told to without ever faltering or breaking their loving gaze. Sam held out the rings in his hand and they were exchanged next. By the time they were pronounced they both had misty eyes and the biggest smiles of their lives. Everyone but the judge had a sudden "allergy" attack.

Dean kissed his husband. They did it. They were married. Well, they had some paperwork to do but they were married. And people were hugging him and them together. Jody was taking pictures. It was surreal. They thanked the judge and he was out the door after being there barely twenty minutes.   
Sam took Cas aside while Jody and Dean discussed where they should all go to dinner.

"I want you to know that I've considered you my brother for a long time now. You don't know how happy I am that you guys made that official. I know married couples bicker and fight on occasion and I never, ever want you to feel like you can't talk to me the same Dean could. I love you, Cas. You're the best thing that's ever happened to the Winchester family." Sam hugged him tight then let hIm go join Dean in the kitchen.

"You ready to go to dinner?' Dean asked. "I think we decided on Olive Garden. Unlimited salad for Sam, Claire's in the mood for beadsticks, and I think it would be super classy to smash tiramisu in your face." 

"Don't you dare!" Cas mock threatened. He kissed his husband again. Husband. He thumbed the ring on his finger. A few words and some signatures on a piece of paper and he was married. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Dean Winchester.

"Hey," Dean whispered. "You okay?" Everything had happened before they could over think it or process it. 

"I'm wonderful, Dean. Just...happy? Euphoric? Dizzy?" He melted into Dean's arms. "Hungry?"

"Okay, baby. We're going." Dean corralled their wedding party into Baby and followed Jody's directions.

After being seated they ordered a couple bottles of wine. Sam stood to toast the couple and brought their table some added attention.

"To my brother, my best friend, and the man who was my best friend and now my brother. All I ever wanted was to see Dean happy and in all my life I've only seen him that way with one person, and that's Cas. Love you guys."

The couple smiled and blushed as applause came from other patrons. The manager came over to congratulate them and offered them free dessert. Dean was not one to turn away free sweets. He even behaved himself when he gave Cas a bite. Jody took even more pics. She promised to send them copies of everything.

When they dropped Claire and Jody off, Claire initiated the hug to Cas.  
"I'm glad you're happy and that we're still kind of family, you know? I miss my dad. But, I wound up with you and Dean looking out for me so don't be a stranger. I don't mind having you around." It was the nicest thing she'd said to Cas in years. He took it as a win.

Dean went into dad mode when he hugged Claire. "No matter what, you call us. I'll come kick some guy's ass or bail you out or help you research. Door's always open if you want to visit or need a place to crash. We're family, kid. And family don't end with blood. A great man once told me that."

"You got it," she promised. It was hard to drive away from her but they had their own special date to keep.


	11. Chapter 11

"If I hear you all the way down on my end of the motel, I'm taking the car and driving home without you," Sam warned. 

"Yeah, well I don't want to wake up and see my Baby defiled with condoms and beer cans," Dean fired back. He got one last hug from his brother before unlocking their room. "You carrying me or am I carrying you?" He asked Cas. Some things were still tradition. Cas responded by sweeping him off his feet. He was deceptively strong.

They took their time undressing, each man suspecting the other was just as nervous. When they were completely nude they joined hands and glanced at the bed 

"Dean, we agreed that we both had to feel ready for this. If you're not then it's okay. Whatever happens tonight is a first. I've never had sex with my husband, have you?" Cas got him to smile.

"No, but I want to. I am ready, Cas. And...I want you to make love to me." Dean closed the gap and kissed Cas gently. He sat down on the bed and lay back, pulling Cas on top of him.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been thinking about this for awhile. You've given up everything for me. I have one thing, angel. One thing. And I'm giving it to you."

Cas teared up a little but his love for Dean surged through him. All he could think to do was crash into him. He wanted this. He'd dreamed of it, fantasized, whispered those fantasies to Dean when they were rutting against each other in bed. He needed to find the balance between the passion and making sure he treated Dean gently.

"I love you so much, Dean. I don't want to hurt you." He trailed his kisses down Dean's neck. He just wanted to touch him, kiss him all over like being married gave him knew skin to explore. He sucked and bit at Dean's shoulder blades to leave his new mark, his claim. Dean was his, all his. 

"I'm Dean fucking Winchester, baby. You're not going to hurt me. We talked about this. Take your time and I'll green light you. Now, push all the other stuff out of your head. The lube is in the drawer on my side. Grab it and come back to me."

"Power bottom," Cas grumbled to tease him. He was a little relieved. Dean trusted him, of course he trusted him. He held up the plastic bottle of lube. "Turn over."

"I want to face you."

"For the prep, Dean. Of course I want to be looking in your eyes when we make love for the first time."  
Dean pulled him down for another kiss before complying. He got up on his knees and tried to relax. He heard the bottle top snap and felt the cool liquid slide down his crack. It was quickly met with Cas' warm finger.

He spread the lube around, gently pressing Dean's hole. They had teased each other before but never more than a little pressure. Dean flinched at the tip of Cas' finger inside him but let out the breath he'd been holding. Cas took his time working in. Dean realized it wasn't bad at all, just different. He told Cas to try adding another.

This time there was a slight burn with the stretch. Dean adjusted fairly quickly and was even rocking back onto Cas' hand. He was even moaning with pleasure. He wanted Cas inside him. He wanted him now. He started to say something but Cas added a third finger. His cock twitched and the next sound he made was guttural. 

"Please, Cas. Please, baby I want you so bad," Dean gasped. He felt Cas withdraw so he turned back over and drew up his knees. Cas poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and slicked himself up. He lined up with Dean and pressed just enough to get his tip past the tight ring of muscles. Dean's eyes went wide. 

He took a few breaths before nodding for Cas to continue. Cas eased in until he was completely enveloped by Dean. He let his full weight down and just stared into Dean's eyes for a moment. "I love you so much," he whispered before stealing another kiss. He buried his tongue in Dean's eager mouth as he rolled his hips for the first time, a very shallow stroke. Dean's legs hooked around his back.

Cas backed out a little further with each thrust until he was taking long passes in and out of Dean. The feeling was incredible. Dean was hot and tight around him, grabbing at his back and rocking with him. When he growled, "I love you, Cas,' at him he had to bite his own lip to hold back his orgasm. He didn't want this to end too soon. 

Dean was experiencing nothing like he'd ever felt before. This man on top of him, inside of him, loved him. He was passionate, yet tender. And Dean had heard that the prostate was the male G spot but feeling Cas hit the sensitive bundle of nerves was mind blowing. Between that and the friction of his own erection between them he was afraid he would pass out when he came.

"I'm so close, Dean. I want us to come together." Cas was starting to sweat and his breathing was more shallow.

"I am too, baby. Just keep hitting that spot...right...there...Oh shit, Cas I'm coming! I'm coming" Dean cried out. His eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched. He felt himself spasm and squeeze down on Cas. Then he felt the pulsing as Cas emptied into him.

"Dean, that was....I know several languages and can't find the word for that." Cas collapsed. He stayed inside Dean until he had softened enough to slip out. They just lay there entwined until they were both breathing regularly. 

"Awesome. That's my word for it. I just hope I can make you feel as wonderful as you made me." Dean held onto his husband. In a few minutes they would have to shower because there was quite a mess between them and he thought he could feel a little of Cas leaking out of him. It was worth it to feel the way he did right then. 

"We can wait till we're back in our own bed to find out. I would have been happy to be the one deflowered tonight but to be honest, I've always imagined I would lose my virginity in your, well, our room."

"Yeah? Did you think we'd be married first or that you' be the one with my virginity?"

"Nope. I just fantasized about our first kiss leading to very hot sex. I'm kind of easy in my fantasies.," Cas quipped.

"You mean I could have had my way with you months ago?" Dean laughed. 

"Yeah, but it's better this way isn't it?"

"Definitely, angel. Definitely."


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue 

"Remind me again why we're dealing with Crowley's rogue demons?" Sam asked sarcastically. Demons were a fairly easy kill compared to other beastly notches in their belts. Still, he didn't like the idea of being mercenaries for the king of hell.

"Because these fuckers are recruiting and it's in everyone's best interest to keep Crowley on the throne. These little uprisings cause more fallout for us to deal with than their actual beef with each other." Dean explained. He took point and Sam and Cas flanked him. 

Dean kicked in the door of the office building to find several pairs of black eyes trained on him. His fight or flight switched flipped. He knifed two of the demons in a flash. Sam took out another two and headed for a third. Cas got his blade into one before he was grabbed from behind. Cold Steel pressed into his neck.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. They were down to the man who was threatening Cas. Dean's nostrils flared. He looked like a panther ready to launch onto prey.

"Back up, Winchester. Or your little boyfriend here gets it," the demon taunted. 

Dean had devil's trap bullets loaded in his gun. He was a quick draw. 

"He's my husband, asshole!" Dean gave Cas their signal and the round Dean fired hit the demon in the face. Cas recovered his angel blade and dispatched his aggressor. 

Cas felt a warm trickle on his neck and discover the knife had grazed him. Just a scratch really but it was enough for Dean and Sam to fuss over.

"You guys are definitely married," Sam joked. He and Dean had their signals but as great as he was at picking up tells he never saw whatever Dean did to clue in Cas.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with the price of peaches?" Dean snarked. 

"Non-verbal communication. You had an entire conversation with a look. Only twins and old married couples do that."

"We've only been married for a couple years, Sam." Cas reminded him. His cut was done bleeding and started to clot. Dean would help him clean and bandage it back at the hotel.

"Whatever, Dr. Phil," Dean scoffed. "Come on, angel. Let's get you patched up." He sent a quick text to Crowley and help Cas to his feet. He noticed there was an unread message. "Huh."

"What?" Sam and Cas said in unison.

"Jesse and Cesar are coming up to visit. They want to know if it's cool to crash with us for a couple days."

"Fine with me," Cas answered.

"Yeah, me too. And Eileen hasn't met them yet," Sam added. Eileen was his kind of, sorta, totally girlfriend even if neither of them admitted it.

Dean walked out with his arm around Cas, Sam just a step behind. It was now instinct for Sam to slide into the back of the Impala where he had his nest of a travel pillow, cooler, and laptop. He dug out a couple beers and passed them up to Dean and Cas before cracking one open for himself. Another successful job for the Winchesters.


End file.
